Live Your Life
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que solamente se puede sufrir por amor? ¿Quién dijo que ser una princesa era fácil? Basado en hechos reales. R&R :
1. Prólogo

**Este Fic esta inspirado en una amiga, y trata sobre la cruda realidad de una enfermedad espantosa. Espero que disfruten el Prólogo, esta super corto, pero asi son los prologos, no?**

**Ah claro!! ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero este Fic si! Disfruten la lectura!!**

* * *

Ahora me encuentro en la cama de un hospital, con paredes blancas, frio, seco, solo. Se preguntaran que hago aquí, ¿no es así? Se han de preguntar, ¿Qué hace la hermosa y _sexy_ Mimi Tachikawa en un hospital? Si, seguro esa es la pregunta que retumba en la mente de la mayoría, y mi deber es contarles la historia completa de cómo fue que llegue aquí.

Bueno para empezar les tendré que decir que todo fue gracias a _esa…_

Esa enfermedad…. Fué lo único que ocupo mi mente durante… ¿Cuantos años fueron?, 2, 3, 4…

No importa los años que fueron, lo importante aquí es lo mucho que sufrí en ese transcurso de tiempo, pero aunque no se la crean, lo más difícil fue querer deshacerme de _ella_.

Y pensar que yo solía ser una princesita que veía todo de color rosa antes de que _eso_ chocara contra mí, y yo en vez de esquivarlo, como debí hacerlo… Le sonreí y lo deje entrar a mi vida, que tonta fui…

Fue espantoso, de hecho ES espantoso. Todavía me encuentro en la fase final, para poder terminar con _esto_ de una vez por todas. Es cierto, ¡Ya seré libre! ¡Ya no tendré que sufrir más! ¡Ya podre vivir como una persona _normal_!

Pero, ¿les digo algo? Durante un largo transcurso de tiempo, yo me negaba a creer que me encontraba enferma, no quería creerlo. Yo estaba segura que no era verdad, que me querían tomar del pelo, que todos estaban simplemente _celosos_, y que por si fuera poco, ¡que querían arruinar mi _perfecta_ vida!

Pero que _ciega_ estaba… ¡Eso es! El adjetivo perfecto que me definía en ese tiempo era _ciega_.

Y aunque todos mis amigos me pedían que los escuchara, aunque fuera por solo un momento, yo me negaba, no quería creer nada de lo que me decían. ¡Ni a mi propia madre quería escuchar! Y eso que ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidas. Qué horror, creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de lo terrible que había sido, creo que apenas acabo de abrir _totalmente_ los ojos…

Ya los tengo realmente confundidos, ¿verdad? Todavía no saben que fue _eso _que llego a mi vida y que empezó a atormentarme, _eso _que empezó a destruirme célula por célula, _eso _que hasta llegue a escuchar en mi mente como si fuera una persona más, ¡como si fuera mi amigo!, _eso _que creí que era bueno, que digo bueno, en un momento llegue a pensar que era lo _mejor. _Qué locura la que habitaba mi ser, ¿no creen? Como es que llegue a creer que _eso_ era algo que ayudaba a que mi vida fuera _perfecta, _que triste… Pero hay algo que me tiene realmente molesta y que pienso pelear por _ello_, pero, además de ponerme molesta, me deprime, el simple hecho de pensar que muchas más personas, hombres y mujeres, sufran por _eso_ al igual que yo sufrí, me pone los pelos de punta. Y realmente quiero ayudar, hacer _algo_.

¡Sí!, eso haré, ayudaré, no solo lo intentaré, tengo que llegar a hacer algo mas, dejar mi huella, y, quien sabe, tal vez… Salve algunas vidas, o quizás muchas… ¡Es cierto! No les había comentado que _eso_ puede llegar a ser mortal ¿verdad? Pues así es, puede llegar a serlo, ¿Qué horror no? Y pensar que yo estuve a punto de morir gracias a _eso_, y, ¿Quién lo diría? También gracias a… mi.

Oh por Dios, no me había dado cuenta que estuve a punto de terminar con mi vida, estuve a punto de suicidarme gracias a _eso_, si no hubiera sido gracias a mis amigos y a mi familia… quien sabe si seguiría en este mundo. Ahora me percato de cuanto los amo, a todos a los que en un momento creí que querían arruinar mi vida, cuanto me arrepiento…

Soy Mimi Tachikawa y les contare la historia de cómo viví, ame, odie y luche contra _eso_…

Contra la **Anorexía**.

* * *

**Y bien.... que les parecio?? **

**Fans de Mimi, no me odien por hacerla anorexica, pero las razones de porque esta asi las dire en los proximos capis, y estoy segura que su odio disminuira! O eso espero... jeje**

**Bueno... porfavor dejen un Review con su comentario!! **


	2. El Comienzo

**Hi! Ya volví! Ya se que me tarde 20 mil millones de años en actualizar, y por eso les pido disculpas =D **

**Advertencia: Puede que noten un brusco cambio en la actitud de Mimi, pero recuerden que en el Prólogo todo ya le habia pasado, y en este capítulo Mimi tiene 12 años, y sigue teniendo su actitud de Pinky Girl, asi que no se alarmen por su cambio de actitud =D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia si! Tampoco me pertenecen las marcas que mencione en el Fic!**

**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

-Adiós a todos- Dije a mis amigos con lagrimas en los ojos. Está bien, los volvería a ver, pero, Estados Unidos está muy lejos de Japón, y comenzar una nueva vida, en un nuevo país no es cosa fácil, y ¡mucho menos en un nuevo continente! Más lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, no me quería ir, los extrañaré demasiado a todos: a Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Jyou, Koushiro, ¡hasta a Hikari! Que es a la que menos conozco.

Después de la maravillosa aventura que vivimos en aquel mundo, me eh encariñado muchísimo con todos, se han vuelto mis mejores amigos, mi familia, y no verlos tan seguido va a ser muy difícil.

No pude evitar abrazarlos a todos por última vez, a pesar de que el vuelo a Los Ángeles está a punto de despegar, y antes de irme les dije un último- Los visitaré, lo prometo- Y después de esas palabras, me encamine junto con mis papás a un avión gigantesco, con destino a una nueva vida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dieciséis horas de camino, de Tokio a Los Ángeles, si que fue cansado. Cuando baje del avión, me sentí entumida y me dolía mi trasero, pero ese dolor se esfumo inmediatamente en cuanto vi el tamaño del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, ¡es realmente inmenso! Y debieron haber visto mi cara al notar que el aeropuerto era ¡mitad Mall! Corrí emocionadísima hacia la tienda más cercana, mis instintos me decían que era ¡Shopping Time! Y cuando mis instintos me hablan yo los obedezco, así que no dude, y puse a trabajar la tarjeta de crédito de mi papi. Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte al escuchar el "Chin" de la máquina registradora, y ni que decir cuando me dan lo que acabo de comprar, es una sensación muy satisfactoria, sensación que extrañe muchísimo cuando estuve en el Digimundo. Suspire, el Digimundo, ¿Pueden creer que lo extraño? Ya sé, raro que yo extrañe el lugar del cual me queje día y noche cuando estuve en él, extraño a mis amigos, a Palmon.

Sentí como una lágrima recorría mi rostro, me la seque inmediatamente, y escuche como la cajera me entregaba el paquete que acababa de comprar.

-Gracias- Le dije sonriendo, volteándome hacia donde se encontraba mi mami.

-Mimi, cariño, ya va a salir el vuelo- Me dijo con una sonrisa maternal

-Está bien- Le respondí, correspondiendo su sonrisa

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la terminal de donde saldría nuestro avión con destino a New York City, no tardamos en abordar, y me senté en el asiento que me correspondía, esta vez me tocaría sentarme con un desconocido (En el otro vuelo me senté con mis papás porque eran asientos para tres personas, en cambio esta vez son para dos).

-¿Este es el asiento f-23?- Me pregunto un chico rubio de cabello rizado, con ojos celestes, nada feo si puedo mencionar.

-Si- Le conteste con una sonrisa, que él después correspondió.

-Me llamo Michael- Me dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado-Michael Washington- Termino diciendo al estilo James Bond, lo que causo que una risita saliera de mis labios.

-Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa

-Tachikawa, ¿eh?- Pregunto pensativo. Yo le conteste con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo- Vienes de fuera entonces- Dijo seguro

-Sí, de Japón, pero ahora viviré en New York

-¡En serio!- Dijo emocionado- ¡Yo vivo en New York!

-¡Qué bien!-Le respondí sin ocultar mi alegría- Mínimo ya tengo un amigo-Le dije sonriéndole

-Eres muy linda, ten por seguro que harás una infinidad de amigos más en New York- Dijo mi nuevo amigo

-¿Eso crees?

-No, estoy seguro-Dijo sonriéndome

Michael y yo seguimos hablando todo el viaje, se me hizo un chico súper cool, y para mi sorpresa, resulto que tiene mi misma edad, 12 años, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que ¡también es un elegido! Y tiene un Betamon, eso sí que me dejo en shock, ósea, ¿A quién no le dejaría en shock que su primer amigo en una nueva vida fuera un Digi-Elegido? Pero, casi no hablamos de eso, ya que no me quería poner nostálgica, así que hablamos de ¡ropa! Y de marcas, y de ese tipo de cosas tan importantes en la vida, y, la mejor parte de todas fue que Mickey prometió llevarme a los mejores Malls en New York, ¡No es genial! Mickey ha hecho que ya quiera llegar a New York, y como mis deseos son ordenes, no tardamos en llegar.

Si el aeropuerto de LA me dejo atónita, no sé qué adjetivo usar con cómo me dejo este aeropuerto, el John F. Kennedy, ¡era gigantesco! Pero a pesar de que mis instintos me decían que comprara, que era mi oportunidad perfecta, me negué, ¡Pueden creer que me negara a comprar! Pero no lo hice sin razón alguna, ¡eh! Lo hice porque, ¡c'mon! Me encuentro en New York, díganme ¿qué tonta desperdiciaría su tiempo en el aeropuerto? Yo no, así que, después de intercambiar números con Mickey, y de prometernos que nos veríamos pronto, mi mami y yo nos pusimos en camino al Mall más cercano, pero nos convencimos de que podríamos visitar todos los Malls de la cuidad cuando quisiéramos, así que cambiamos de parecer, y nos pusimos en camino al lugar donde sueña ir toda compradora, a la ¡5th Avenue!

Después de recorrer todas las tiendas de la más grandiosa avenida de este mundo, mi mami fue por una nieve, así que yo la espere sentada en una banca, en frente de Abercrombie & Fitch, me quede viendo la tienda, si que era gigante, 4 pisos, todo un sueño, y hubo algo que me llamo la atención, y para sorpresa mía (y supongo que de todos…) no fue ni una blusa, ni una falda, ni un sweater, ni un short, no, no fue ninguna prenda de vestir, lo que me llamo la atención, fue un gran cartel que estaba en un gran ventanal, en el cartel estaba una muchacha, y no, no me llamo la atención porque me gustase la muchacha, no soy lesbiana, ni mucho menos. Me llamo la atención debido a que la muchacha estaba realmente flaca, esquelética, los huesos se le marcaban terriblemente. Me dio asco, ¿Cómo una chava puede estar feliz con su cuerpo si no es más que una pobre pila de huesos? En serio ridículo.

-Mimi, cariño, ya vámonos- Dijo mi mami cuando llego. Hahaha, la pobre apenas podía con las nieves debido a todas las bolsas que cargaba, así que yo como buena hija me ofrecí a ayudarle con una nieve, obviamente la mía, una deliciosa nieve de chocolate con trozos de chocolate obscuro y almendras, toda una delicia.

Nos subimos a un Taxi, y nos pusimos en camino a mi nueva casa, y verla por primera vez realmente me emocionaba, ya que una de las promesas que mi papi me había hecho al mudarnos, había sido que ya no viviríamos en un pequeño apartamento, ahora viviríamos en una gran casa, y yo tendrá mi propio Jacuzzi en mi baño, y un Walking Closet, así que me encontraba realmente emocionada, y ya quería llegar.

Me puse a revisar las compras que había realizado, y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, llegamos. Mire por la ventana sumamente emocionada, y me quede en shock al ver MI nueva casa. Fácil era de tres pisos, tenía un gran jardín en la entrada, con una fuente, y una infinidad de flores. Para entrar a la casa, tenías que subir varias escaleras, cosa que me molesto, pero ignore mi enojo, gracias a la gran emoción que sentía en mi interior. Abrí la puerta de la gran casa de golpe, y quede más shockeada al verla, pero no de emoción, si no de vergüenza, ya que la casa estaba habitada de personas totalmente desconocidas para mi, entonces comprendí que esa no era MI nueva casa.

-Mimi, nuestra casa es la de al lado- Me dijo mi mami señalando una casa mucho más hermosa, con el doble de flores en el jardín, y una fuente mucho más bonita.

-Gomen-Me disculpe con mis nuevos vecinos, y corrí hacia, ahora sí, MI nueva casa.

Subí las escaleras despacio, y abrí la puerta con más cuidado, no quería que sucediera otro accidente. Abrí mis ojos como platos, ya que mi nueva casa era hermosa. En el centro del recibidor había una mesa redonda con un gran florero. En las paredes blancas ya había fotos de la familia, incluso había una foto mía con Palmon, eso me alegro. No perdí más tiempo, y comencé a subir las escaleras, en dirección a mi cuarto, y para llegar a él, no fue cosa fácil, la parte superior de la casa, era como un laberinto, así que me perdí varias veces, cosa algo tonta, ya que la puerta de mi cuarto tenía una gran estrella rosada que decía "MIMI" con brillantes letras gigantescas, pero ya ven, la emoción hace que no puedas ver bien… haha, bueno, por lo menos ese es mi caso.

Cuando abrí la puerta, quede fascinada, mi cuarto tenía un gran parecido al cuarto en el que estuve cuando era una princesa, ya saben, fui la princesa de ese hermoso castillo, lleno de Gekomon y Otamon, que me servían, y me daban todo lo que quería… ¡Esperen! ahora que lo recuerdo fui más bien un bruja, me porte terrible con mis amigos… ¡Ey! ¿No se suponía que estábamos hablando de lo hermosa que era mi habitación? Prosigo, era además de hermosa, gigantesca, y como me lo prometió mi papi, tenía mi Walking Closet lleno de ropa, y más importante aún, tenía el Jacuzzi que tanto anhelaba, así que no tarde nada en meterme a ese gran Jacuzzi para relajarme y descansar después de comprar tanto, claro que después de lo que paso en esa villa de Koromon que estaba invadida de Pagumon, pero que eso no me había importado, ya que moría de ganas por tomar un baño, entonces corrí y me metí a un Jacuzzi, entonces Kou y Tai me vieron en el agua, si se acuerdan, ¿no? Bueno, desde ese entonces me aseguro totalmente de que la puerta este cerrada, y eso fue lo que hice.

El vapor del agua caliente se sentía tan bien, me relajaba y me hacía sentir totalmente renovada, pero como todo, ese momento tan relajante, se tuvo que acabar, así que me puse mi preciosa pijama, que consiste en un short rosa, y una blusa de mangas cortas con corazones rosas de distintos tamaños, y claro, no podían faltar mis adoradas pantuflas de conejitos.

Baje las escaleras de la casa, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, ya que tenía demasiada hambre, pero para mi desgracia, no tenía la mas pálida idea de donde se encontraba a cocina, pero gracias a mi enorme hambruna, me puse en marcha y busque la cocina como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Después de buscar la cocina como una loca desquiciada, la encontré ¡gracias a mi gran sentido de la ubicación! Bueno, la verdad es que la encontré porque mi mami estaba en ella cocinando una nueva creación culinaria, y me grito que fuera a cenar, de no haber sido gracias a ella, jamás la hubiera encontrado. Cene un delicioso arroz con peras y bolas de carne con salsa de Jamaica y bombón, en serio que estaba sabrosísimo. Después de haber cenado, me dirigí hacia la sala de la televisión, para mirarla un rato, pero como ya estaba tan familiarizada con mi nueva casa, solo me perdí unas dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¡once veces! Todo un record para la excelentísima exploradora Mimi Jones, ¡¿eh?! Prendí la tele, y me puse a hacer Zapping, debido a que no encontraba nada bueno, pero después de haber pasado más de 256 canales, vi algo que me llamo la atención, y no, no era un programa de modas, y no, tampoco era un programa de princesas, y no, tampoco era una película de Dis… bueno si, a quien engaño, estaba viendo una excelentísima producción de Disney, La Bella Durmiente. Esa chica era mi ídolo, es decir, ¿Quién no desearía quedarse dormida por quien sabe cuántos días y despertar gracias al beso de un apuesto príncipe? Yo sí.

Imagínense, yo Mimi Tachikawa, durmiendo felizmente, y que de repente alguien interrumpa mis sueños con un dulce beso en los labios, claro que ese beso tendría que ser después de mis ocho horas de sueño de belleza, porque si mi príncipe no respeta esas tan importantes ocho horas de sueño, a si le va.

-Mimi, cariño, ya vete a dormir, mañana comienzas la escuela-Me dijo mi mami. Esperen un segundo, ¿¡mañana ya empezaba la escuela!? ¡Tan rápido! No había tenido ni un día de vacaciones en mi nueva casa, y ¡ya tendría que ir al colegio! Estaba segura de que mi mami no me había explicado nada de nada.

.:Flashback:.

-Mimi, recuerda que un día después de que lleguemos a New York empezaras primero de secundaria

Yo me encontraba mirando un hermoso vestido rosa con detalles brillantes, y entonces escuche un zumbido que venía de la boca de mi mami, por lo tanto le respondí moviendo mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas hija-Me dijo sonriéndome.

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Ok, tal vez si me lo dijo, pero aun así se me hacia injusto, pero no tenia de otra, así que me dirigí a mi cama, para dormir, aunque siendo honestos no tenía nada de sueño, después de intentar dormir sin excito hasta molestarme, hubo algo que me hizo alegrarme. ¡Qué tal si Mickey estaba en mi misma escuela! Eso estaría súper cool y con ese pensamiento en mente, fui cerrando mis ojos, poco a poco.

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo? Yo la verdad no quede totalmente satisfecha del capitulo, pero bueno, eso fue lo que salio. Como pudieron notar, le decidí agregar comedia, para que no fuera un Fic tan deprimente, pero disfruten la comedia, ya que poco a poco las cosas se iran poniendo feas... haha =D**

**Muchisisimas gracias a todos los que se atreven a leer este Fic, en serio que lo aprecio bastante, pero en especial les quiero agradecer a los que me dejan un review! No tienen idea de como me emocione al notar que me habian dejado 10 reviews en el prólogo! En serio mil gracias a: Takaishi Takeru, joagirl, mfsuzu-chan, Nailea, Umi-lisz5, Adrit126, Painalli Tlahuilli, Juri di Lamermoor, Jerhet y a Shiro-Chappy por su apoyo!**

**Bueno, dejen un review con su comentario, creanme, siempre se aprecian!**

**Saludos!!**

* * *


	3. Un Día ¿Perfecto?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... tampoco las marcas que mecione... Creo.. que me ire a llorar un rato... xDD

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Mizh-n-Rozh!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mi respiración se torno agitada, cada vez más y más.

Me encontraba a un pie de la entrada de mi nueva _school_. ¡Juro que jamás había sentido tantos nervios en mi vida! Mi estomago me daba vueltas, miraba con miedo la escuela, que ahora no sería solo _la _escuela, más bien se convertiría en _mi _escuela, y en este lugar pasaría prácticamente la mitad de mis días por, no se… ¿Los próximos 6 años? Si, tal vez, o tal vez mas.

-Mimi, ya vamos-Me dijo mi mamá, quien cargaba con mucho esfuerzo mi mochila, la cual se veía sumamente pesada, y, supongo que eso es normal, ya que dentro de ella habían, fácil, 7 libros de 500 páginas cada uno. Estos maestros están locos… ¿En verdad creen que leeré todo eso? ¡Pobres! Pero bueno, al menos tienen esperanzas, eso les da algo de merito.

Seguí a mi mamá con un enorme esfuerzo, sentía que mis piernas pesaban como cinco elefantas embarazadas. Mire asombrada las instalaciones de mi nueva "casa". Está bien, ya me habían dicho mis papas que esta escuela era una muy exclusiva, pero no tenía idea de cuánto. Es decir, se veían guardias en cada pasillo, y eso, la verdad, me asustaba. Además, los pisos eran de fino mármol, las puertas de caoba, y, por si fuera poco, afuera de cada salón de clases se podían apreciar mochilas Coach, Burberry y Louis Vuitton, algo, un _poco_ absurdo, ¿No creen?

Mi mamá seguía caminando, adentrándose cada vez mas en la escuela- edificio de lujo, hasta que por fin llegamos a la oficina del director, la cual, era cinco veces más grande que una oficina normal, bueno, como si algo en esta escuela fuera normal…. O mejor dicho, común. Dentro de la oficina, estaba sentada una mujer, bastante guapa, rubia y de profunda mirada oscura, la cual llevaba puesta una mini-falda y una blusa con un escote muy revelador.

-Hola, soy la señorita Tachikawa, tengo cita con el director-Dijo mi mamá mirando un poco incomoda a la que parecía la secretaría.

-Querrá decir, directora-Dijo la señorita sonriendo, agitando la mano de mi mamá con alegría. Eso si no nos lo esperábamos, ni mi mamá ni yo, otra cosa fuera de lo común en este lugar, una directora joven, guapa y alegre-La estaba esperando señora Tachikawa

-Satoe-Dijo mi mamá sonriendo, ella odiaba que la llamaran señora. Lo detestaba

-Mucho gusto Satoe, mi nombre es Vanessa, y como lo puede adivinar soy la directora de esta prestigiosa escuela-Dijo Vanessa notablemente orgullosa, después dejo de mirar a mi mamá, para clavar su obscura mirada en mi, algo que llego a incomodarme, no sé porque razón-¡Y tú debes ser Mimi!-Dijo feliz, como desde que llegamos.

-Sí, así es-Dije con un poco de pena, mirando mí uniforme, el cual, a comparación de la cosa espantosa que se hacía llamar uniforme en la secundaria de Odaiba, no estaba tan mal. Constaba de una falda de tablones azules y grises, bastante elegante, ¿marca? Carolina Herrera. Una blusa azul marino tipo polo, pero… ¡Realmente era marca polo (Yves Saint Laurent)! Y finalmente, unas bailarinas negras, que, por si fuera poco, eran de las originales, de las de Salvatore Ferragamo. Totalmente increíble.

-Te hemos estado esperando Mimi, ven sígueme, te mostrare tu salón-Dijo sonriendo, y tomándome de la mano. Yo simplemente voltee hacia donde se encontraba mi mamá, como símbolo de… ¿Despedida?

-…Y finalmente aquí está tu salón, 1°A-Dijo después de enseñarme cada salón de toda la escuela, que, a pesar de ser súper exclusiva, si alcanzaba para contar con 2 salones por nivel, dos salones con seguridad especial, dos salones llenos de niños con mucho dinero. La NYPS (New York Prívate School) contaba con un preescolar, una primaria, una Secundaria, e incluso con una preparatoria, y, todas las secciones, desde preescolar, ¡estaban increíbles! Supongo que si me acostumbrare a este lugar-Vamos Mimi, no seas penosa-Dijo Vanessa dándome un ligero empujón en el hombro, para después, adentrarse en el que se convirtió en mi nuevo salón.

Espere afuera por unos minutos, en los cuales pude escuchar como los niños, o más bien, mis compañeros, le chiflaban a la directora, y como esta los regañaba por hacerlo. También escuche como Vanessa hablaba con el que supuse era mi titular, para que después, aparecieran ambos en frente de mi.

-Hola Mimi, mucho gusto-Me dijo un chavo de unos 25 años con una linda sonrisa, y, también unos lindos bíceps-Soy Daniel, y seré tu profesor-¡Que alguien me pellizque! Este chavo de sonrisa de comercial, cabello castaño y ojos verdes llamado Daniel será mi maestro. Ok, eso sí era demasiado.

-Hola-Dije un poco, ¡A quien engaño! Muy embobada en su belleza. ¡Pero qué vergüenza!

-Bueno Daniel, te encargo a nuestra nueva alumna-Le dijo Vanessa al hermoso maestro, y después me miro a mi, con su extraña mirada oscura- ¡Suerte! Yo me iré con tu mami, y le avisare a que todo está bien-Y seguido de eso, se fue, bajando las escaleras, y perdiéndose por entre los múltiples arboles que se encontraban en las instalaciones. Las plantas me recuerdan a Palmon… Por eso me da gusto que tengan bastantes de estos.

-Bien Mimi, ¿lista para conocer a tus compañeros?-Me pregunto mi maestro, al cual le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza. Abrió la puerta de madera de caoba con cuidado, y las mariposas en mi estomago regresaron. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, y, de nuevo, mis piernas no respondían. Pero gracias a Daniel, y mis deseos de seguirlo, logre entrar a mi nuevo salón.

Lo que primero vi al entrar, fueron mil miradas, todas fijas en mi, y, mi única reacción fue ponerme a jugar con mi cabello, e intentar esquivar todas las miradas, pero de entre todas, hubo una que me llamo bastante la atención, unos ojos celestes me miraban sin poderlo creer, y, lo mismo sucedió con migo.

-¡Mimi!

-¡Michael!-Dije mientras el chico se levantaba de su asiento y corría hacia mí, para después abrazarme, haciendo que las miradas de mis compañeros se hicieran más intensas, si es que eso era posible.

-Creo que ya se conocen-Dijo Daniel con algo de sarcasmo en su voz- Michael, ¿puedes regresar a tu asiento? Así tus demás compañeros también podrán conocer a Mimi.

-Hmm... Si claro-Dijo mi amigo desasiendo su cálido abrazo de bienvenida, y regresando a su asiento. ¡Qué alivio! Ahora que sabía que había alguien amable en mi salón, me sentía mucho más segura y tranquila.

-Bien Mimi, preséntate-Dijo Daniel con una de sus seductoras sonrisas, las cuales, por alguna razón, me recordaron a las de Yamato, esas sonrisas eran su especialidad, junto con sus miradas frías y misteriosas… ¡Pero bueno! Ese no es el caso aquí.

-Hmm… Pues me llamo Mimi Tachikawa

-¡Hola Mimi!-Respondieron todos mis compañeros a la vez, un tanto espeluznante si me preguntan.

-Pues… Vengo de Odaiba, Japón, y… Espero llevarme bien con todos-Dije sonriente, aunque tal sonrisa fuera un poco falsa, ¿Por qué? Fácil, una de las chicas del salón, me miraba muy, pero muy feo, y eso me ponía nerviosa, ni había hablado con ella, y, al parecer, ya me odiaba.

-Mimi, siéntate donde gustes, hay dos lugares vacios, así que puedes decidir-Me dijo Daniel, mientras sumergía su verde mirada en unos papeles. ¡Ni que esos papeles fueran tan suertudos, como para recibir su mirada! Voltee mi mirada para observar mejor el salón y… ¡Oh no! Al analizarlo, pude percatarme de que uno de los lugares vacios estaba al lado de la chica de la mirada asesina, la cual tenía la tez muy blanca, el cabello ondulado, largo, negro y sedoso, y ojos azules, y, el otro lugar estaba al lado de una chica de cabello castaño claro corto, tez morena y ojos cafés, se veía amigable, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, me encamine a su lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-Le pregunte a la chica castaña.

-Ehmm…-La chica me miro con sorpresa- No lo creo, es que me temo que ese asiento está ocupado-Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que no logre comprender-Es que aquí va Emily- dijo señalando a una rubia, quien se sorprendió cuando esta le hablo- ¿verdad Emily?-Le pregunto con voz temblorosa, parecía como, no se… ¿Con miedo?

-Este… Si, ¡es verdad!-Dijo igualmente nerviosa la chica mencionada como Emily.

-Oh… Ya veo-Dije extrañada, ya que a Emily ya la había visto perfectamente instalada en otro asiento.

-¡Aquí hay un lugar!-Dijo señalando un lugar a su lado la chica de mirada asesina mientras se paraba, y me sonreía. Tal parecía que esta chica había estado observando divertida la escena que tuve con la chica castaña, de la cual ni de su nombre me entere.

Así que, sin muchas ganas me acerque con la peli-negra, le sonreí y me senté, un poco asustada, en eso, no puedo mentir.

-Ella es Frida-Me dijo sonriente la peli-negra mientras señalaba con gracia a la castaña con la que anteriormente me encontraba charlando-Créeme Mimi, no vale la pena-Me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola-¡Oh! Pero que maleducada soy-Dijo con sus hermosos ojos azules bien abiertos- No me he presentado, mi nombre es Sarah, Sarah Clinton, un gusto Mimi-Me dijo bastante amable, algo extraño, ya que la primera vez que me había visto, parecía que me estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-Pues, un gusto Sarah-Le dije nerviosa, había algo en ella que me ponía los pelos de punta. Sarah… Su nombre es tan similar al de Sora, y sin embargo son tan distintas. Es decir, Sora tan amable y sonriente y protectora con todos, y Sarah... Pues… Prácticamente es como lo contrario a ella, creo que será muy difícil llevarme bien con ella.

-¡Ay no estés tan nerviosa niña!-Me dijo notando mi nerviosismo, y con un tono de voz fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los ojos en el salón se posaran sobre nosotras-Ya que, si estas tan nerviosa, no podremos ser las mejores amigas-Dijo con una media sonrisa, a la cual correspondí inmediatamente.

El timbre sonó. Era tan divertido ver como por un simple sonido, todos y cada uno de mis compañeros salían corriendo, fuera del salón, aunque, en esta ocasión, yo no era la excepción, ya que sentí una enorme alegría cuando el bendito timbre sonó, es que, no me sentía muy cómoda al lado de Sarah, y, quería conocer más gente. Aunque pareciera extraño, ya me sentía con mucho más entusiasmo con este cambio de ciudad, y tal vez, eso se debiera a un rubio, que se me acerco, como si sintiera que lo estaba llamando con la mente.

-¡Pero qué casualidad!-Me dijo Michael cuando se me acerco con dos chicos, los que supuse eran sus amigos. Los tres se veían un poco nerviosos, si me atrevo a deducir-¿No crees Mimi? Digo, ni en un millón de años hubiera adivinado que te tocaría en mi mismo salón-Dijo sonriente.

-¡Lo sé!-Le respondí con una tonta risita-Ahora será más fácil enseñarme todos esos Malls que me prometiste-Dije guiñando un ojo, recordándole aquella promesa que tanto me había emocionado.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-Dijo riendo, seguido de un extraño sonido proveniente de su estomago- Ehmm… ¿No te gustaría venir a comer algo con migo?-Me pregunto Michael bastante nervioso. Tal pregunta hizo que uno de los chavos que acompañaban a Michael hiciera un ruido, como si estuviera tratando de hacerse notar, provocando que mi amigo rubio se volteara con este-Digo… con nosotros-Tal corrección provoco que ambos amigos sonrieran, y que yo me confundiera bastante.

-Lo lamento Michael-Dijo una voz que no había participado en la conversación, pero que al parecer había estado escuchando atentamente toda la conversación-Pero Mimi y yo iremos a comer a mi casa-Dijo Sarah tomándome del brazo, acto que me hizo pensar que la peli-negra si iba en serio con eso de que quería que nos convirtiéramos en las mejores amigas.

-¿Iré a comer a tu casa?- Le pregunte a Sarah confundida, ya que yo recordara, ella jamás me lo había comentado.

-¡Claro que si tontita! Recuerda que te lo dije mientras Daniel daba matemáticas- ¡Pero por supuesto! Daniel… Creo que me había quedado totalmente embobada en su belleza- Así que, c'mon Mimi! Que el chofer debe estar esperando-Dijo comenzando a jalarme en dirección a la salida.

-¡En otra ocasión saldremos Michael!-Le grite al chico de cabellos chinos, mientras seguía a mi "New BFF" en dirección a su destino, o será mejor decir… Nuestro destino.

Salimos con mucho esfuerzo de la escuela, ya que los alumnos se hacían espacio, dejando un gran círculo en medio del patio. Tal círculo tenía una gran H en medio de él, ósea que, que ese gran círculo era para una cosa que me había explicado mi papá tiempo atrás… Era para que los helicópteros aterrizaran en el.

Ok… ¿¡Hasta en este lugar había estacionamiento para helicópteros!?

Un gran Helicóptero plateado con una gran letra C dorada se "acomodo" perfectamente en su lugar correspondiente. De él bajo un señor pelón de no más de 35 años aproximadamente. Llevaba puesta una chamarra de cuero negra, la cual, por ser tan pegada, podía hacer que se notaran sus bien marcados músculos, y pantalones negros, al igual que unos lentes oscuros.

Abrió la puerta derecha del helicóptero y espero a que abordara, quien fuera a abordar. Yo buscaba cuidadosamente a tal persona, cuando Sarah interrumpió mi gran búsqueda.

-Mimi-Me llamo con una gran sonrisa-Nos están esperando-Dijo señalando el enorme helicóptero.

-¡¿Qué?! Sarah… ¿ese helicóptero es tuyo?- Al ver mi reacción, la oji-azul, simplemente sonrió, aun mas, mostrando a la gran multitud expectante su perfecta sonrisa

-Obvio que no tontita-Dijo moviendo su cabeza de manera que se moviera consigo su hermosa cabellera-No es mío, ¿es de mi familia, no ves la gran C marcada en él? Significa Clinton-Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Yo miraba atónita el tan poco común vehículo, y, sin darme cuenta, Sarah tomo mi brazo, y de un momento a otro, ya me encontraba dentro del gran medio de transporte, a punto de despegar al "sencillo" hogar Clinton, o al menos eso es lo que Sarah me había dicho.

En pocos minutos aterrizamos en una nada "sencilla" mansión, la cual estaba rodeada de arboles, y contaba con una seguridad de primera, algo que me sorprendió, y yo, a decir verdad no entendía por qué… Ya debía empezar a acostumbrarme a lo que un "sencillo" de Sarah significaba…

Entramos a su hogar, y nos dirigimos directamente al comedor, el cual, como era de imaginarse, era muy grande y elegante, pero, para mi sorpresa, a pesar del gran tamaño del lugar, solo comeríamos Sarah y yo.

Una de las encargadas de la cocina de la peli-negra llego a la maesa con dos platos en ambas manos, como si estuviera en un restaurant de cinco estrellas.

-Disfruten la comida-Dijo con una gran sonrisa la encargada.

-¡Gracias!-Le respondí amablemente, para que seguido se fuera de regreso a la cocina. Mire a Sarah, la cual miraba con cara de ¿Asco? Su plato, cosa que me extraño, ya que no se veía asqueroso en lo absoluto, digo, ¿a quién le da asco una deliciosa pasta a la boloñesa?

Comencé a comer con gusto, pero, de vez en cuando miraba a Sarah, quien solo partía los espaguetis en diminutos pedazos, pero jamás se introducía uno a la boca. Tal vez estaba enferma del estomago y la encargada de la cocina no lo sabía, bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo supuse…

* * *

**Y.... Estoy de vuelta! hahah! no tengo palabras sduficientes para decir cuanto lo siento por la tardanza! Y ni se diga de mi otro fic... Pero como lo lamento! Pero... ustedes saben que uno no siempre esta inspirado... y mi tiempo... pues... sencillamente no me sobra... Pero gracias a Dios me sentia inspirada, y esto es lo que salio! que les parecio?? espero que no tan malo... ya que me esforce bastante! hahha**

**Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews que recibi en el capitulo pasado! en serio no lo podia creer! me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios! Muchisimas gracias a todos!**

**Ya saben que se aprecian todo tipo de comentarios... no les cuesta mucho... y haran a una pobre intento de escritora muy pero muy feliz!**

**Por cierto... un pequeño reto! si deciden comentar... me pueden intentar calcular mi edad?? Esto no vale para los que ya la conocen.. eh! Quien mas se acerque... tendra un premio! hahah!**


	4. Shopping Baby!

**Disclaimer: **Cada segundo que pasa, cada gota de lluvia que cae, es un dólar que Toei Animation gana, gracias a Digimon, y que creen que hacen los desgraciados? NO ME COMPARTEN! Y su única escusa es: "Digimon no te pertenece". Pobres ilusos...

* * *

Dos años ya han pasado desde que me mude a Estados Unidos, lo que es lo mismo que decir que ya cuento con 14 años, y la verdad, ya me he acostumbrado a vivir en Nueva York, esta inmensa y muy hermosa ciudad que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y si, tal vez cuando llegue, los nervios me mataban, y tal vez, una pequeña parte de mi tenía un miedo inmenso y la extraña sensación de que no sería aceptada, pero bueno, eso ciertamente es algo normal para una pequeña niña de 12 años que se acaba de mudar a ¡Un nuevo Continente! Así que no me culpen.

Pero bueno, las cosas fueron totalmente distintas a como las creí, pues, si yo temía por mi aceptación, ¡Dios Mío! Me aceptaron más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, y no los culpo, cómo me había mencionado mi Best Friend, Michael, soy una chica linda, de eso no hay duda alguna, y me aceptaron bastante bien, y a decir verdad, no solo eso, si no, que cabe decir que soy de las más populares de la escuela, y dado el hecho de que me graduó de Junior High School en un par de semanas, me han nominado como reina del baile, ¡Pueden creerlo! Eso es un gran honor, y bueno, a pesar de que Sora no se emociono tanto por mi cuando se lo conté por medio de un e-mail, a mí se me hace genial, y me encanta la idea de verme vestida como princesa _una vez más, _así que ya no puedo esperar al mero baile, que es el lugar donde anunciaran a la ganadora, y bueno, si se preguntan sobre la otra concursante... Hum… Extrañamente se trata de Sarah, la chica que a pesar de haberla tomado como a alguien extraña en un principio, realmente se convirtió en una de las mejores amigas que pude haber desaseado, y si en un principio me sorprendí con tanta cosa que tenía, cómo el helicóptero, y la mansión, bueno… Digamos que ya me he acostumbrado.

En fin, me desvió, la cosa es que Sarah y yo somos las candidatas a Princesas del baile, cosa que ha puesto a Sarita un "poco" seca conmigo… Ya no me habla prácticamente, y las miradas que me dirige son nulas, bueno a decir verdad, solo las buenas miradas, pues sus malas miradas, si, con esas ya cuento bastante, y la verdad es que no son divertidas… Digo, entiendo que somos competencias, pero se supone que esto debería ser divertido, que nos deberíamos apoyar, ir a buscar nuestros vestidos para el baile juntas... ¡Eso es! Si ella no me quiere hablar, yo lo haré, y le propondré la idea de ir a comprar nuestros vestidos juntas, he conocido a Sarah por más de dos años, y si algo he aprendido de ella, es que simplemente no se puede negar a una relajante sesión de compras en "The 5th Avenue", y bueno, eso es lo que haremos, quiera o no, pues ya estoy harta de que me mire así, y extrañamente se ha esparcido un rumor que dice que me gusta Michael… Y bueno, es la verdad, solo que la única que lo sabe es Sarah, así que no, no podemos seguir así.

Me levante pesadamente de mi cama, mi lindo lugar en dónde suelo meditar cuando suelo tener problemas, que quizá no son muchos los que se me presentan, pero suelen presentarse, como por ejemplo, ahora. Tome decidida mi _cellphone, _y marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria, y que además, estaba en mis números gratuitos.

-Hello-Me contesto Sarah con su típica voz que te hace pensar que es superior a ti, pero como lo he mencionado, yo ya estoy más que acostumbrada.

-¡Hey Dear!-Le respondí intentando sonar lo más feliz y tranquila que pude-¿Cómo estás Sarita?-Pregunté haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no llegar inmediatamente al punto, pues eso era lo que yo solía hacer la mayoría de las veces, para mi mala suerte…

-Hey Meems-Me contestó seca. ¡Oh No! Mala señal…-Pues bien, podremos decir, pero eso sí, estoy **muy** ocupada, así que ¿Qué quieres?-Tragué saliva, no parecía muy contenta a decir verdad. Y no se la razón, pero últimamente siempre está molesta, así que, supongo que me lo esperaba.

-La verdad, esperaba ver si querías ir conmigo a la Fifth Avenue a comprar mi vestido para el baile, y si tú aún no tienes el tuyo, también podrías comprarlo-Respire profundo, no entendía por qué se me complicaba tanto hablar con ella ahora, además de que, bueno, no ha sido muy amable que digamos, cómo que hay algo más, algo en su persona que últimamente me asusta, y bastante. Al notar que no me contestaba, decidí seguir hablando-Es que últimamente ya no salimos como solíamos hacerlo antes, y pienso que será… Divertido-Finalicé con mariposas en el estómago mientras esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas…-Hubo una pausa, cosa que me puso más nerviosa, si es que se podía-No lo he comprado, así que no veo por qué no-Sonreí agradecida, ya decía yo que Sarah no se podía negar a una tarde entre amigas, mientras se compran unos hermosos vestidos-¿Cómo a las seis?

-¡Claro! Ahí estaré-Sonreí, para después colgar, y no lo puedo negar, me sentí mucho más tranquila después de esta llamada, pues no podía dejar que Sarah se siguiera comportando así conmigo, simplemente no era justo, además, en serio tenía ganas de platicar con ella.

Me metí a tomar un baño, pues a pesar de que apenas eran las tres, ir de compras con Sarah no era cualquier cosa, de hecho, era algo así como un evento especial, pues como bien decía ella "Eres lo que vistes", y eso se usaba en cualquier momento, sin lugar a dudas. Así que preparé mi baño de burbujas, por mientras buscaba que ponerme, y, tomando en cuenta que nos encontramos en pleno Junio, y está haciendo un calor digno del Infierno, opté por una linda falda floreada, y un Top rosa, como las flores de la falda azul.

Me metí relajada a la tina llena de burbujas, y, a pesar de que ya casi me había acostumbrado a mi baño de burbujas, nunca dejaba de ser especial, además de que había leído no hace mucho, en un revista, que los baños con burbujas son una excelente opción para tener una piel tan suave como la de los bebes, pues mi baño se vuelve aún más especial, y ciertamente no me canso de él. Solté un ligero suspiro antes de sumergirme en mi totalidad en la tina, pues la verdad, estaba algo estresada, pues no había mencionado que el honor de ser nominada a princesa del baile en la NYPS, también es una gran responsabilidad ¿Cierto? Pues bueno, sí que lo es, en cuanto te nominan, también tienes que ser buena con todos, pues si no haces eso, simplemente no consigues votos, y sin votos… ¡Bye, Bye Corona!

Salí lentamente de la tina, y me vestí tranquilamente antes de cepillar mi cabello, al cual ya cuidaba bastante después de habérmelo teñido de rosa… ¡No tengo idea de por qué hice tal tontería! Es que, era una moda que ¡Uff! Si no traías tu cabello pintado, simplemente estabas _Out_, y dado el hecho de que soy una de las más populares de la escuela, obviamente no me podía dar el lujo de estar Out, así que lo hice, me lo teñí de Rosado, cosa que daño horriblemente mi hermosa cabellera, por lo que de ahora en adelante lo debo cuidar como el triple, si es que quiero recuperar lo sedoso que solía estar en "Mi buena época".

Amaba cepillarlo, sentir cómo el cepillo recorría suavemente cada hidra de cabello en tu cabeza, ¡Uff! No tenía precio, y la imagen que te regala el espejo cuando ya has terminado, ¡Menos! Es simplemente genial, y en serio espero recuperar la suavidad y brillo que solía tener antes.

Salí del baño y tomé mi Credit Card, pues, a pesar de que mi papi me había dicho que era **sólo** para emergencias, pues, no estaba haciendo nada malo, a decir verdad, debido a que esto es más que una emergencia, es una obligación, ya qué al ser una de las princesas del baile, debo lucir más hermosa que todas las demás, si no ¿Qué chiste tiene? Ya no sería lo mismo, así que la tome sin sentirme nada culpable.

-¡Meems! ¡Vente a comer!-Me gritó mi mami, desde la cocina. Aún recuerdo cuando apenas había llegado a vivir a mi nueva casa, y no tenía idea de dónde estaba cualquier cosa, en serio, tarde como dos semanas en recordar la ubicación de cada habitación, la verdad, hubieron momentos en los que pensaba que mi casa era algo así como el castillo de una princesa, y obviamente la princesa era yo, y que, tarde o temprano llegaría mi príncipe Azul a rescatarme, ¿Una locura? No, yo no lo creo así, de hecho, sigo creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, y sobre todo en los finales felices, ya que, yo pienso que si tú lo deseas, se puede.

Baje a paso apresurado hacía la cocina, ya no faltaba tanto para las seis, y lo último que quería era hacer esperar a Sarah Clinton, eso sería casi un delito federal, y no quería que me metieran a la cárcel, pues pienso que me vería horrible con su uniforme a rayas, ¿Qué nadie les informa que las rayas ya pasaron de moda hace mil años? Pues alguien debería hacerlo…

-¿Qué hay de comer mami?-Pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor informal de la cocina. Mi pancita empezaba a crear sonidos bastante desagradables, sonidos que simplemente informaban que moría de hambre.

-Cómo hoy tuve tiempo libre-Me respondió mi progenitora mientras sacaba algo del horno-Me decidí a hacer un nuevo invento…-Entonces se volteó, y lo vi: Su nuevo invento-¡Pizza con Uvas y Salmón a la mantequilla de maní! A ver si te gusta, la verdad huele delicioso-Mi mami puso una rebanada de su nueva creación enfrente de mí, y al tenerlo así de cerca, la verdad dude un poco, pero ¡Vamos! Todo lo que mi mami cocina es delicioso, así que… ¿Qué puede pasar?

Le di una mordida con tranquilidad, y como bien supuse, estaba bastante sabroso. Tal vez debería llevarle una rebanada a Sarah, pero no sé, últimamente no acepta nada que le den a probar, ella dice que la chef de su casa le da un desayuno bastante grande antes de partir a la escuela, por lo que nunca come nada en la escuela, así que bueno, ¡Más Pizza para mí!

Ya iba terminando mi tercera rebanada cuando me di cuenta que eran las cinco y media, ¡Demonios! Cuando mi mamá comenzaba a hablar sobre su día, jamás termina, y el tiempo sencillamente se pasa volando, así que sin esperar un segundo más, me termine mi pizza, sin poder disfrutarla como hubiera querido.

-¡Mami! ¡Ya me voy!-Le informé mientras tomaba mi bolsa, y colocaba mis llaves de la casa dentro de ella. Al notar la cara de pregunta que puso mi mami, decidí explicarle más detenidamente-Voy con Sarah a comprar los Vestidos para el baile, no tardo-Le aseguré mientras me despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla, y salía disparada en dirección al chofer de la familia.

-¡Arthur!-Grité buscándolo en la cochera, hasta que lo encontré, sentado viendo Two and a Half Man, como era normal en él. Hice un sonido con mi garganta para llamar la atención del hombre de apenas veintiún años, cuando por fin se digno a mirarme, decidí que era buena idea continuar-¿Me puedes llevar a la Fifth Avenue, please?-Pregunté dulcemente, pues si algo había aprendido de Arthur en estos últimos años, era que si no le pedías las cosas de buena gana, simplemente no se digna a hacerte caso, sin importarle siquiera que su trabajo pendiera de un hilo, pues la verdad era que es un excelente chofer.

-Si claro-Aseguró al momento en que se ponía de pie y entraba a nuestro carro, un Audi plata último modelo, claro, no sin antes no abrirme la puerta, para que yo también entrara-¿A dónde siempre?

-Sí por favor-Pedí con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que no lo miraba a decir verdad, debido a que checaba detenidamente mi Facebook en mi iPhone, ya que no me había metido en casi todo el día, un record para mi, aunque, debido a ello ya tenía más de sesenta notificaciones, y doce solicitudes de amistad, ¿Una locura? Para nada, al menos no en mí vida.

Estaba checando mis notificaciones cuando me di cuenta que una de ellas era de Hikari Yagami, en donde me informaba que había etiquetado una nueva foto mía, así que emocionada, revisé la foto, que era de hacía dos años atrás, cuando yo aún vivía en Odaiba. Suspiré lentamente. La verdad era que si extrañaba a mis amigos, no los veía desde hace casi un año, en el pasado primero de Agosto, y aunque me cueste bastante, me temó que no los veré este año, en fecha tan importante, pues justo en ese día es la fiesta, así que… Bueno, me tendrán que extrañar…

Di otro pesado suspiro. Si que los extrañaba, muchísimo, y ahora la única manera de hablar con ellos era por medio del internet; Por Facebook, Twitter, Skype, y demás, pero definitivamente no es lo mismo, ya que no hay nada igual a hablar cara a cara, nada se le compara a eso.

-Bien Mimi, ya llegamos-Me informo Arthur sacándome de mis recuerdos, y de mi vista hacía mi celular-¿Cómo a qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

-Hum… No sé, yo te aviso-Decidí de una buena vez, pues seguramente si nos tardaríamos bastante en nuestra búsqueda por los vestidos, a pesar de que le había dicho lo contrario a mi mami, pero ciertamente no me podía engañar a mí misma, además, las tareas importantes llevan tiempo.

-Ok, entonces, diviértete-Dijo finalmente, antes de irse en dirección a quién sabe dónde, pues seguramente no se iría directo a mi casa, ¡Vamos! Es un chavo de 21, no está tonto.

Me senté unos instantes en una de las varias bancas en la calle mientras esperaba a mi amiga, la cual, no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar. Miré mi reloj, las seis en punto. Tan puntual como siempre.

La oji-azul bajo con elegancia de su Ferrari negro, acaparando no solo mi mirada, si no la de todos los metiches que se encontraban por la calle, pues si bien, mi amiga es bastante bien parecida, y su chofer ¡Ni se diga! Además de que, según me han dicho mis amigos, su carro es una total preciosidad, y si, digo **su** carro, por qué ese carro es **suyo** a pesar de que apenas tiene catorce, igual que yo.

Camino hacia mi dirección, y me sonrió antes de saludarme con un dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, como solíamos hacerlo siempre, hasta que su actitud hacía mi había cambiado de repente, así que, el hecho de que lo volviera a hacer demostraba que ya no estaba enojada conmigo, al menos eso parecía.

-Linda Falda-Dijo mientras yo me levantaba de la banca, y podía observar su outfit, que si bien, también estaba hermoso; Llevaba sobre si unos shorts verde limón, junto con una blusa blanca, y un foulard verde igualmente.

-Gracias-Agradecí sonriente-Te la presto cuando quieras, pero, tú me deberás prestar tu foulard-Sugerí mientras una risita salía de mi boca, sin quererlo. Y es que, la pura verdad era que me encontraba nerviosa, y ¡No tenía idea de por qué! Pero bueno, como me percaté de que Sarah comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Saks, una de las mejores tiendas departamentales del mundo, no tuve otra opción más que seguirla, total, veníamos juntas.

Ambas ingresamos a la tienda, mientras más de una mirada se quedaba fija en nuestro caminar, cosa bastante normal, pues si bien, la familia de Sarah era sumamente importante, los Clinton salían al menos una vez a la semana en alguna sección del periódico, la que sea, además de que, los Clinton eran casi de la realeza acá en Nueva York, y el hecho de ser amiga de alguno de ellos, te hacía importante igualmente, algo bastante loco, además, de que te tenías que acostumbrar a ser seguido por un hombre que parecía orangután, ya que su guarura la seguía como si de su sombra se tratase, más, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme, o algo así.

Caminamos directo a la sección de vestidos finos, obviamente, vestidos de marca, ya que, si queríamos resaltar de entre toda la escuela, que si bien, contaba con pura gente importante, así que, si queríamos sobresalir, teníamos que hacer un gran esfuerzo, y con eso quiero decir que, deberíamos llevar los mejores vestidos, no era una opción, era más una obligación.

Comencé con mi ardua búsqueda al igual que Sarah, ambas tomamos distintos rumbos, ya que, el lugar era enorme, deberían haber, fácil, más de cien vestidos diferentes en total, y con todo y eso, no tarde en visualizar un vestido precioso, estaba tan lindo, que incluso llegué a pensar que estaba hecho para mí, debía ser mío.

Era color Rosa Palo, strapless, y con un corte que favorecía a cualquiera, bueno, a decir verdad, a cualquiera con buen cuerpo, pues es un vestido pegado y dado el hecho que yo tengo buena figura, seguramente se me verá increíble. Lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces, y me dirigí hacía los enormes probadores, pues no podía esperar a apreciarme dentro de esta obra de arte hecha tela.

Los probadores eran gigantescos, con grandes espejos enmarcados por un ligero contorno color dorado, que le daban un gran efecto de elegantísimo, además, en el centro del lugar, habían varios silloncitos de terciopelo, dando la apariencia digna de un gran palacio. Dentro ellos, ya se encontraba Sarah, con varios vestidos dentro de un probador, y como si no fuese normal, todos estaban bellísimos, en cambio yo, con **un** solo vestido… Pero bueno, para mí, este era el mejor vestido, de entre todos.

Sarah se encerró en su probador, y yo hice lo mismo, para por fin, poder ver mi figura dentro del vestido más hermoso que había visto jamás, y en cuanto me lo puse, ¡Wow! Todas mis suposiciones quedaron como ciertas, pues díganme egocéntrica, pero en verdad se me veía fabuloso.

-Mimi-Escuché como Sarah tocaba la puerta del vestidor, así que le abrí, ya que así me podría dar su opinión sobre mi vestido, y yo sobre el suyo. En cuanto me vio, puso cara de sorpresa, yo no pude identificar si era una cara de buena o mala sorpresa, aunque, temía que fuera de mala sorpresa, pues eso es lo que parecía…

-¿Qué te parece?-Le pregunté mientras daba una vuelta, para que admirara el vestido, ¡Tenía que quitarle esa mala cara!

-Pues…-Sarah se adentró con lentitud al probador, dejando ver un lindo vestido rojo, más pegado que el mío, con un moño en el hombro izquierdo, pues a diferencia de mi vestido, el de Sarah, era de un solo hombro-Esta bastante lindo-Admitió, haciendo que una sonrisa saliera de mi boca-Pero…-¡Oh no! ¡Peros no!-Creí que este se te vería _mucho_ mejor…-Sarah sacó tras de sí un vestido muy parecido al que yo traía puesto, tan parecido que hasta era del mismo color, la única, pero **gran** diferencia era que, el que Sarah traía consigo tenía unos detalles brillosos debajo del talle del busto, detalle que me dejó embobada, pues yo amo las cosas brillantes. Las **amo.**

-¡Oh My God!-Exclamé emocionada mientras tomaba el vestido, y me asustaba un tanto, pues el vestido era talla **1**, y yo soy talla **3**, o sea que… No me quedaría ni de chiste… ¡Rayos! Yo necesito ese vestido, es tan perfecto, tanto, que ahora el vestido que traía sobre mí me parecía horroroso, sin importar lo parecidos que fueran-¡Damn It!-Exclamé enojada-¡Creo que jamás me quedará!-Admití derrotada, mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas del vestidor.

-Oh no Meems…-Sarah, se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y para darme algo de aliento, me abrazo, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, yo tenía la cabeza baja, y pensaba en cómo hacerle para que el precioso vestido me quedará, más no, creo que bajar dos tallas en menos de dos meses es un poco imposible, ni con todas las dietas, ni con todos los ejercicios se puede, de eso estoy casi segura.

-Qué lástima…-Susurré mientras miraba triste el vestido, dándome finalmente por vencida.

-No, no, no; ¡No te des por vencida!-Exclamó Sarah mientras se paraba y deshacía nuestro abrazo-Si te quedará, y yo sé bien como le harás para que eso suceda-La peli-negra cerró con lentitud la puerta del vestidor antes de proseguir-Mira, yo soy talla uno-La miré. Era verdad, estaba delgada, y el vestido que llevaba sobre sí se le veía _espectacular_-Pero no fue de gratis, tuve que usar unos métodos _muy poderosos_ para hacerlo-Admitió seria.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté curiosa, esperando a que Sarah continuara, pues si sabía cómo podría bajar de peso, yo lo intentaría, haría _lo que fuera_ por ese vestido, era algo así como mi media naranja, ¡Eso es! Mi media naranja hecha tela.

-Sí, vienen varios métodos en internet, si quieres, en cuanto llegue a mi casa te mando un inbox por Facebook con la página y todo-Me sonrió mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el elegante probador.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-Me emocione tanto, que me paré y la abracé fuertemente-¡Muchísimas Gracias Sarita!-En verdad estaba agradecida, obviamente Sarah no estaba enojada conmigo ni mucho menos, simplemente debió haber estado en sus días o algo así, pues de haber estado enojada, no me estuviera _ayudando_ en estos momentos, y bueno, la verdad yo jamás me había visto cómo una gorda, pero en estos momentos, que me veía fijamente en el espejo, pude notar unos cuantos _gorditos_ que sobraban en mi figura, gorditos que desaparecerían quién sabe cómo, pero lo harían.

¡Podré usar el hermoso vestido, y luciré una _**hermosa**_ figura! ¿No es _genial_?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Hu! Ya se que no tengo perdon por haber actualizado mil y un años despues... Pero pues ya que le hago :S Al menos me vino la inspiracion, y pues esto salio :) Y en verdad queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para perdonarme :3

Se que soy mala, y Mimi ya sufrira a partir de YA! Eso si se los puedo asegurar... Pero bueno, asi es la vida...

Muchas gracias por sus lindos Comentarios los aprecio con todo mi Corazonsote 3 Nos estamos leyendo :D

lovelovelove


End file.
